1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blind spot image display apparatus for a vehicle, which displays an image of a blind spot area to which a driver's view is obstructed by a structural component of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a blind spot image display apparatus has been proposed, which assists a driver in his/her driving operations by taking, with a camera, an image of a blind spot area to which a driver's view is obstructed by a structural component of the vehicle, and by displaying the image of the blind spot area taken with the camera on a monitor such as a liquid crystal display provided in a vehicle compartment. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-34957 discloses a blind spot image display apparatus which takes an image of a blind spot area with a camera disposed on the outside of a front pillar of a vehicle, and displays the image of the blind spot area taken with the camera on a monitor disposed on an interior part corresponding to the front pillar, in order to secure a driver's field of view corresponding to the blind spot area to which the driver's view is normally obstructed by the front pillar of the vehicle.